Steamies vs Diesels: Under the sheets
by SteamPunkHillbilly
Summary: This is a bonus section I helped write for my friend Lonedrifter213 for his story Steamies vs Diesels Dawn of the Rebellion. Takes place after his latest chapter "Call of the Heart. Contains sexual content, you have been warned!


_First up we have James and Emily's make up session after they spring him from the empire._

* * *

Edward banged on the bedroom door, inside James and Emily stirred. Both were wrapped in the others embrace.

"What is it?" asked Emily, annoyed with the unwelcoming awakening.

"Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes," Came Edwards reply from behind the door.

Once his footsteps disappeared, James and Emily snuggled up together underneath the bed. Both sharing a kiss.

"I'm so glad they didn't do any permanent damage to your face," Emily said upon breaking the kiss.

They resumed making out, James slowly began to crawl over Emily, and brought his hands to her chest. Emily let out a poorly hidden moan of pleasure. James then broke the kiss and moved down to her neck.

Without warning, Emily forced James on to his back, straddling and pinning his arms. James stared up at her; Emily gave him a sultry grin, her long black hair dangling either side of her face.

"I'm on top, remember," she purred. James with a slight raised eyebrow relaxed at the sight of that perfect grin, he had his own plan in mind but decided for a moment to let her do the work.

Emily propped herself with one hand and with the other slowly made its south, lightly breezing over his half swollen member. An involuntary shudder from James was all Emily needed to continue.

"Hmm, seems like you could use some help." Emily said is a sweet voice. While keeping her eyes locked with James own she began to massage, first with a light pressure then harder and back to light. James closed his eyes, enjoying the touch, and the building pressure.

Seeing him relax under her touch she decided to move on, taking her finger on his tip and swirling the bit of pre cum around until is coated most of her hand she started to move slowly up and down his shaft.

Loud moaning sounds from her boyfriend urging her on she picked up the pace and before long he was completely hard. Emily looked up to see James staring up at her with an almost feral look in his eyes. She however didn't have the time to question it as James grabbed her and flipped to where he was on top.

"My turn" he growled in a deep lust filled voice. Taking two fingers he started to prepare her, finding a familiar sensitive spot he massaged eliciting first a squeak from the unexpecting Emily. James slowly made his way down to her breast, taking one in his mouth and twirling his tongue is circles then sucking hard.

The built up pleasure from both areas was enough to make Emily reach up and grab the headboard for support. "Ahh…AHHH…James, you bloody tease…" She moaned, pulling on the headboard causing it to make a creaking noise as it moved.

"Well I AM great in bed according to a certain someone…." He trailed off with a knowing smirk. "Hmmm then prove me right James…." She said wait a gleam in her eye, invoking a challenge.

As if to say challenge accepted he positioned himself and pushed until buried deep into Emily. After giving her a minute to adjust he started to motion in and out at a slow pace, giving her a bit of her own medicine from earlier. With each small moan, he picked up the pace, he was getting close, feeling the pressure build up with each push. The creaks of the bed could be used to keep time of the two lovers.

With a loud guttural moan he released, and leaned over capturing her lips possessively. Pulling back to stare into her eyes for a moment then feeling content to nuzzle into her hair.

"God I missed this…." He whispered into her ear. "as did I honey but….." Emily again forced him on to his back and staring down at his surprised look. "I think you've lost your touch."

She kissed him forcefully, dominating every inch while grinding against him below. Once fully erect she lowered herself onto him, watching him shutter as she did so. Placing her hands and knees next to his torso she started to swivel her hips from side to side slowly all the while staring into his eyes with a seductive sweetness.

The moments sent what was left of the rational side of James brain and pride to hell as the slow movements had him pleading and moaning for more.

Adding to his torture Emily started to move in a figure eight pattern, hitting both their pleasure centers, James bucking his hips erratically.

"Hold on babe, Im not done yet." She moved torturously slow, placing her hands beside his knees and her feet just above her shoulders.

This gave James the opening he needed and started to buck his hips again hitting her pleasure spot. Taking his free hands he started to massage around her lower legs and inner thighs earning him a set of loud moans.

Built up pressure fit to burst James released again as Emily threw her head back in ecstasy with a howl. After a few moments of panting Emily crawled to cuddle with James head resting on his shoulder.

"So lost my touch have I?" James sighed as Emily started to massage around one of the many bruises he had acquired from the guard.

"Don't even start, I did most of the work." Emily huffed at him as she went to go to the shower. As she got up she felt a familiar soreness in her hips that made her grimace. "Looks like I've still got it." He smirked earning a glare from Emily.

"Here, let me make that better." He said placing his hands on her hips and slowly massaging. A sweet smile spread across her face.

"You know for a loud, lying obnoxious, rebel I just can't help but love you." She whispered, their foreheads touching.

"If it weren't for you snapping the others out of their fighting, I may not be here right now. I love you and will do everything in my power to protect you." He whispered back, then letting her get up to her morning shower.

* * *

 _Next we have a more intimate session with Thomas and Lady._

Lady stood before the mirror in her suite, staring at the reflection before her. Her outfit still fit perfectly. How ironic, after all the time she despised her careers outfits, was now choosing to wear it. This was happening fast, maybe too fast. But she loved his touch, the way he held her as they kissed. Thomas was special, and with fighting, perhaps expressing their feelings like this would be good.

She thought about Emily's advice, "Do what feels right, don't let him take over." She eyed her face in the mirror, maybe some make...No, no. Her outfit was more than alluring enough; anything more would kill it.

Thomas waited outside the bedroom door, he was so nervous, it was pathetic. The house was so quiet, nothing to distract him from his thoughts. Both he and Lady had spent the day the day together, and he had spilled everything about himself to her, and she had in return. He couldn't believe it, she was Angel, the mysterious pop-star who took the world the storm, then vanished from the public eye.

Thomas opened the door into Lady's room and quietly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The only light source was a small lamp on the end table, spreading a warm glow throughout the room. The suite door opened, and Lady stepped out.

Thomas gasped, Lady was stunning. She wore a sleeveless, purple leather jacket, a tight purple leather skirt that barely reached her thighs, purple stockings, purple leather high heeled boots that stopped above her knees, and pair of white feathery wings behind her back.

"You….you look like an…." Thomas stuttered "Like an angel?" she finished for him, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Yes, like an angel" he stated as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips met his. Thomas licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, to which she parted to allow him to explore her mouth.

As the two kissed Thomas hands started to make their way to the back clasp that held her wings on. Fumbling for a bit a click signalled triumph as the wings fell to the floor. The noise made her jump and in turn broke the kiss.

"Erm I'm sorry was that to fast?" Thomas asked wondering if he had offended her. "No no I was just wrapped up in that kiss, you taste good by the way, a hint of cinnamon and something smokey?"

"Hmm not sure about the cinnamon but Gordon gave me a cigar earlier." Thomas explained as he watched Lady settle herself on the bed. Motioning for him to join her, Thomas crawled up next to her, and as if on instinct the two cuddled into each other.

Capturing his lips again Lady rolled to where she was laying on top of him, his fingers stopping just short of unzipping her vest. He looked up at her, silently asking to which she replied "Go ahead, it's alright."

Trembling fingers brought down the zipper binding the vest together revealing a lacy white bra. Thomas giving a slightly frustrated huff and felt around for the back clasp. With the offending material now out of the way she sat back, allowing Thomas to take in her form.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her form bathed in the soft glow of the light. Thomas couldn't help but stare.

"Am I that bad?" she asked.

"No, no," he said in a panic, Lady let out a little giggle. "It's just...you're so...beautiful."

He gently rubbed his hands across her body and along her curves. Her smooth perfect skin a stark contrast to his own rough hands. She looked down at him through long strands of hair.

"So what about you?" she looked down with a playful smile earning her a quizzical look. She gave a small tug at his shirt to illustrate her point. Careful of his shoulder wound he slowly peeled off his shirt. Lady's hands immediately went to his chest, fingers tracing his many scars.

Between the angel under his fingertips and her hands on his chest he was beginning to get hard. Looking down Lady noticed this and a thought came to mind courtesy of Emily. She put her hands on the zipper of his pants and with a reassuring smile from the man below her she started.

With a little help from him near the end she managed to rid him of his trousers and boxers revealing by now a fully erect Thomas.

Kicking off her own boots and skirt after taking in the site before her she wet her palm and began sliding it slowly up and down his shaft. This is the part she had been feeling nervous about but seeing his relaxed state and moans as she picked up speed, she decided to let instinct fully take over.

Bending down she took his throbbing member in her mouth twirling around the tip with her tongue. The sensation was overwhelming for Thomas as he grabbed the sheets to steady himself while she worked. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and flipped her to where he was on top.

He attempted to position himself when Lady stopped him. "Wait, are you sure you want this?" She asked looking up at him. Looking into her eyes "Yes, you are beautiful, sweet, strong, and proud. Everything that I could ever ask for." He said with a smile.

"Ok, I'm ready then." She said with closed eyes. Thomas gave her another quizzed look. "Emily told me it is supposed to hurt the first time." She explained. "Oh… well I'm not experienced either so how about we take it slow?" she giggled and nodded at him.

Thomas brought his hands down to her white underwear. He it down her smooth, shapely legs until it was off her left leg. As he positioned himself, Lady kicked off her underwear and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Slowly entering her he pushed, Lady let out a pained gasp.

"Are you ok?" he looked down.

"I'm fine, keep going," said Lady, while panting lightly.

Thomas continued on, keeping an eye on her expressions and stopping to let her adjust. When he was fully inside he looked at her as if to say "ready?" she gave him a shaky grin and he began to move in and out.

At first all she could focus on was the pain but then her instincts began to kick in again and she started to move in time with him. She let a moan of pleasure escape her lips.

"Faster...please," she whispered in his ear. Thomas grunted and complied, Lady let out a squeak.

Thomas felt the warm of Lady's inner walls holding tightly onto him, giving each of his thrusts a pleasurable feeling. After another moan, Lady began sucking on his neck. The touch of warm lips against his skin felt amazing.

"More...please," he heard her whisper before she returned to his neck.

Faster and faster they went, Lady's fingernails digging into Thomas' back when his thrust began to get more powerful.

The faster he went the more she wanted to scream out, trying to be quiet however she chose to bite his shoulder instead. The pain from the bite and her nails seemed to drive him onward.

"Lady...I'm so close," Thomas could feel his end approaching.

"Me too...keep going," Lady could feel the pressure of her climax building.

Her finger nails dug deeper into his skin, each thrust bringing her closer.

"Thomas...I...I'm," Lady never got to finish, instead she bit down hard into his neck, muffling her scream.

Thomas could tell what was about to happen and began to strongly thrust into her, and with one final push he released into her. He leaned forward and proceeded to repeatedly kiss Lady's lips, who on instinct responded with her own.

Pulling out slowly he rolled over to the side to catch his breath, "that was amazing…" he huffed to Lady, who was trying to regain her bearings as well. She tried to move over to him but found that a sore stiff pain overtook her. "Ugh and Emily said that would happen too" she thought to herself as she let out a hiss. Thomas looked over and it slowly dawned on him what was happening.

He moved over to her and pulled her into his embrace, her head resting on his chest, he curled protectively around her and the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
